


Coffee Beans and Tea Baggers

by slashfanatic22



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Completed, M/M, Multi, Oblivious!Tyler, barista!Tyler, drummer!Josh, this is cute and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfanatic22/pseuds/slashfanatic22
Summary: Tyler Joseph is a busy nursing student who works at a coffee shop with his best friends, Jenna and Brendon. He doesn’t have the time to go out and party, let alone date, a fact that neither of them will let him forget, but he’s comfortable (though a little bored) with how his life is going. 
Enter cute, punk customer Josh Dun. He’s a drummer with a ridiculous coffee order who becomes fast friends with the whole bandom crew. But he can’t be seriously flirting with Tyler, right? 
Written for Bandom Big Bang 2016





	Coffee Beans and Tea Baggers

**Author's Note:**

> In all the time I've written fic, I've always wanted to try my hand at writing a coffeeshop au and I decided over the summer that the Bandom Big Bang challenge would be the perfect opportunity to finally do it. Plus, I always feel like this fandom needs more feel-good fic in it!
> 
> The result is this cute, dumb, ridiculous, totally self-indulgent fic that took an embarrassingly long amount of time to actually write.
> 
> I hope you all like it!
> 
> Also! Go listen to this [ unbelievably perfect mix](http://8tracks.com/falterer/stay-awake-long-enough) [general_jinjur](https://general-jinjur.dreamwidth.org/) made for the fic! It's seriously so good.

            Tyler curses and throws the shop’s door open, tying a black apron around his waist and practically running behind the counter.

            “You’re late!” A feminine voice sing-songs as he punches in, breathing heavy. He had run the couple blocks to get there from his apartment. He whirls around to face the giggling girl behind him and points at the screen.

            “Four minutes, Jenna. Four! That’s not even technically late.” Tyler says. He glances around the empty coffee shop, everything calm and quiet in the early morning light. It would be another half-hour until they opened and an hour after that before they actually got busy. Jenna laughs.

            “Sure.” She says sarcastically. “You did miss morning coffee though.” She says, gesturing with her half-filled coffee mug and Tyler groans and scrubs a hand over his face. He and Jenna have had their morning coffee ritual for as long as they’ve worked open shifts together. They make coffee for themselves (and Patrick if he’s there) and talk in-between sips while setting up for the day.

            “I’m sorry!” He says, dragging the word out, “Patrick scheduled me to start later than usual anyways, so that’s not all on me.” Jenna just rolls her eyes.

            “You’re lucky that I’m a nice friend and I know how you take it.” She says, gesturing to a cup on the counter. Tyler snatches it up and takes a long drag. He sighs and closes his eyes. It was just like he liked it, sweet with only a little milk.

            “Don’t listen to anything Brendon says. You are the _best_ best friend.” Tyler says as he puts the cup back on the counter. Jenna smirks.

            “I already know that.” She says, “And since I’m your best friend, you get to fill the up the espresso beans.” She says, grabbing a rag and disappearing around the counter. Tyler rolls his eyes. Filling the machines wasn’t hard, just annoying because you had to lift the bin above your head to pour it and there was always the potential for you to miss and spill them everywhere. He takes another sip of his coffee and then gets to work.

            He’d been working at **Coffee For Closers** , a just off-campus open-late coffee shop, for almost four years now. He started right after high school, a couple months after Jenna pretty much got him the job, and he’s stayed ever since. It was a decent job, especially considering the alternatives. He liked most of his co-workers, his boss, Patrick, was seriously cool, and it let him arrange his work schedule around his crazy class schedule. Plus, he got to work with his two best friends! So, he can survive the sometimes shitty customers and awful morning and late-night rushes.

            “Hey, Tyler.” A sleepy voice says behind him. He finishes pouring the espresso into the machine and makes sure the lid is on tight before he turns around.

            “Hey Patrick.” Tyler says. Patrick yawns and slumps on the front counter, looking like he needed to be asleep yesterday. Tyler grabs a rag and starts wiping down the sticky syrup bottles. “I thought you weren’t gonna open today?” Tyler asks.

            “Brendon called and said he’d be in a little late, so I figured I’d come in and help.” Patrick sighs. Tyler couldn’t help but snort. Patrick, although super laid-back and awesome and really business-minded, was _not_ good at anything coffee related.

            “You know, me and Jenna are capable of opening by ourselves. You didn’t need to come in and sleep on the counter.” Tyler says, laughing when Patrick flips him off.

            “I know.” Patrick says, straightening up and stretching. “I can always count on you two. I just figured I could come in and get some work done.” Patrick says. Tyler narrows his eyes and smirks.

            “Pete’s been annoying you hasn’t he?” Tyler says and Patrick groans.

            “I just don’t get him sometimes!” He says, “I mean, I love the man, but how do you stay up until three in the morning researching baby seahorses and then wake me up to tell me you want to buy some?” Patrick exclaims. Tyler laughs and reaches for his coffee, taking another sip.

            He doesn’t know much about Patrick’s partner, Pete, only that he’s short, runs a tattoo shop downtown, and that he and Patrick have been together forever. Pete’s only visited the coffee shop a few times and never stays long.

            Patrick always tells them that Pete only ever visits to get free coffee for his employees and to jokingly insist that he and Patrick christen the backroom. Patrick always rolls his eyes but Tyler’s not so sure Pete’s joking. Brendon’s told him a bunch of stories about the stuff that Pete used to get up to when he was younger, so Tyler’s pretty sure the guy is insane.

           “Anyway, Brendon should be here soon-ish.” Patrick says, pushing off the counter. “If he’s not, his ass is fired.” Patrick says as he walks into the backroom. Probably to check stock or take a nap, the former only being slightly more likely.

           “As if he’d ever fire Brendon.” Jenna says, walking back behind the counter and finishing off her coffee. Tyler hums in agreement as she rinses out her mug.

           Brendon had been working at **Coffee For Closers** since it opened. He had been sixteen and begged Patrick for the job until Patrick finally caved. Brendon was hyper and a little annoying, but made a mean cup of coffee and could flirt anyone into becoming a regular or at least leaving him a tip, so Patrick was happy to have him.

           When he was nearly eighteen, Brendon had saved up enough to move out of his parent’s house so he could go to university and study music like he always wanted to. That’s how he phrased it at least. Patrick said it was more along the lines of ‘his shitty parents kicked him out when he was just a seventeen-year-old kid.’

           Either way, Patrick (and Pete) found out he was living on his own and took it upon themselves to make sure Brendon always had enough food and was able to pay for things like his rent and heat on time. So, yeah, there’s no way Patrick would ever fire Brendon.

           Brendon is doing good nowadays, though. He found a roommate and a second job at the record store, so he can make more and pay less. He’s going to graduate this year with a B.A. in Music and Sound Design and have his senior recital, which they are all expected to be at under the threat of violent and painful death.

           “Oh, hey!” Jenna says as she sets up the blender, “How’d your anatomy exam go yesterday?” Tyler sighed and leaned back against the counter.

           “It went okay, I guess. I’m more worried about my Clinical Lab at this point.” He says, shrugging. The nursing program at this school is tough, but Tyler is determined to do well in it.

           Lately he’s been focusing all his attention on work and school. He doesn’t go out and party often and when he does, he never drinks, no matter how much Brendon begs him to. He’s sworn off dating- he doesn’t have time for it anyway- and hasn’t gotten laid in months, which makes him the victim of Brendon and Jenna’s endless teasing.

           “I’m sure you did fine.” Jenna says, “You’re a smart guy and you literally studied all last week for it.” She says and Tyler makes a noncommittal noise. Patrick walks out of the back room and checks his watch.

           “Okay kids, we ready to go?” He asks and walks around the counter as soon as they nod.

           “Don’t call us kids though man, it makes you sound old.” Tyler says before drinking the remains of his coffee and rinsing his mug out in the sink.

           “Whatever dude.” Patrick calls back to him and Tyler can almost feel the eye roll. Patrick flips the ‘closed’ sign to ‘open’ and, as Tyler takes all of their morning mugs to the actual dishwasher, the day begins.

* * *

           They have early-bird regulars trickle in, but mostly the shop is still and quiet. Patrick is having Tyler sort a giant mass of teabags while he insists on manning the bar.

           “I have to get better at actually making the drinks, Ty.” Patrick says, putting the lid on a coffee and handing it off to a sleepy student. Tyler hums behind him. He’s perched next to the sink, leaning against the back wall and separating the Earl Grey tea bags from the English Breakfast. It was too early in the morning for a surprise health inspector to walk in, so Patrick doesn’t care where he sits.

           “You’d think after six years, you’d get the hang of it.” He quips and laughs when Patrick flicks his shoulder. “How’d these get so messed up anyways?” Tyler asks gesturing to the pile of teabags on the counter next to him.

           “Yeah.” Jenna says, sidling up to the two of them now that the store was empty again. “They were fine when I left yesterday.” Patrick rolled his eyes.

           “Apparently, Gabe and Breezy had some sort of disagreement that turned into the ‘war of the teabags’.” Patrick says with dramatic flair before he rolls his eyes. “Gabe probably just threw them all in there before they closed for the night.” Patrick says and Tyler and Jenna both nod. That sounded like typical Gabe.

           The door bell chimes and they all glance over as a young guy walks in. Jenna bounces back to the cash register and Tyler goes back to sorting tea. It’s easy and mindless but it’s kind of making him fall asleep, when he hears Patrick mumbling.

           “Medium iced triple non-what the shit even is this?!” Patrick just stares at the cup before Tyler hops off the back counter and plucks it out of his hands.

           “Medium iced triple non-fat caramel macchiato upside-down” Tyler reads off. “I got this Patrick, unless you wanna try it?” Tyler offers. Patrick shakes his head.

           “Nah, I’ll leave that one to you.” He pulls out his phone to check the time, “I have to call the bakery anyway. Delivery should have been here by now.” Tyler nods as Patrick walks to the back room where his office is, phone already glued to his ear.

           Tyler primes the espresso machine to pull three shots and scoops ice into the cup as the machine whirs to life. He adds a couple squirts of syrup and places the cup underneath the spout while he gets the milk from the fridge. He glances back at Patrick’s office.

**Coffee For Closers** gets its muffins and cookies and pastries delivered fresh everyday, from a local bakery that Patrick’s friend, Andy, owns. It’s a major selling point for their customers and Tyler knows firsthand how much people bitch if they can’t get their precious Blueberry Walnut muffin with their coffee, so Patrick’s worry is valid.

           Once the espresso stops dripping, he fills the rest of the cup up with the non-fat milk and drizzles caramel sauce on top before capping it. Honestly, it probably would have taken Patrick forever. He swirls the cup mindlessly while placing it on the pick-up counter.

           “Here you go, man.” Tyler says, glancing up when the guy comes over to the counter and Tyler freezes because the guy is seriously hot. Very rough and tumble punk-looking and _very_ attractive. He was wearing tight, black jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up.

           The guy had dark red hair that looked like it was maybe shaved on the sides and a nose ring that glinted when the morning light hit it. His eyes were a dark brown and seemed warm despite the dark circles underneath them and he had some stubble that only emphasized his jawline. Tyler didn’t think he could be more attractive and then the guy smiles at him.

           “Thanks!” The guy says with a sunny smile, grabbing his coffee. Tyler prays that his face isn’t heating up the way it feels like it is. He notices a flash of different colors on the guy’s wrist when he grabs for a straw and puts it in his drink.

           “Yeah, no problem.” Tyler says distractedly. The guy nods and makes his way toward the door, pausing to take a sip of his drink and closing his eyes in bliss, before walking out the door and down the street.

           Tyler blinks and turns around to get back to his tea sorting and finds that Jenna’s staring at him. Her eyebrows are raised and she’s biting her lip like she’s trying not to laugh.

           “Shut up.” He says, resigned, and she laughs out loud at him this time. Jenna doesn’t have the time to torment him further though, when a group of three students walk in, talking and laughing, bright and loud. They both return to their stations, working in sync, as the day picks up.

           “What is up, my favorite people?!” A voice yells animatedly from behind them. Tyler glances away from the drink he’s making to see Brendon walking out from the back room, arms flung out wide with a huge smile on his face.

           “Hey, Bren.” Tyler says, handing off a drink to a businessman and nodding. Brendon groans dramatically and grabs an order, slotting in between Tyler and Jenna’s work flow easily.

           “Me, your best friend, comes into work happy to see you and all I get is a ‘Hey’? Work with me, Ty, I need more than that!” Brendon says animatedly. He flinches when Jenna punches him in the arm.

           “You,” She says pointing an accusing finger at him, but smiling, “were supposed to open with me this morning? Where were you?” Jenna asks, marking a cup and handing it to Tyler over Brendon. Brendon gives Jenna a hurt look and makes a point to rub at his arm before he smirks at her.

           “I was up all night in Old Town and traffic was hella bad this morning trying to get back to my place.” Brendon says, handing a smoothie to one of their regulars and flashing a charming grin. “I hope you enjoy it, Ashley.” He says flirtatiously and she smiles back at him.

           “Oh, I will, Brendon. And I know you know it’s Halsey.” She says, flirting back, and drops her change in their tip jar when Brendon winks at her. Tyler stares at him, uncomprehending. Even after working with the guy for like four years, he still doesn’t understand how Brendon can charm literally any customer.

           “What were you doing all the way in Old Town?” Tyler asks instead and Brendon laughs, putting his arm around Tyler’s shoulder.

           “I am _so_ glad you asked. See, there was this really hot blonde dude who-“ Brendon starts to say before Tyler shoves him away, laughing.

           “What? You _asked_ , Mr. Hasn’t-gotten-laid-in-three-months” Brendon says.

           “Actually it’s four months.” Jenna interjects and her eyes go wide, “Oh my god, Brendon, you missed it!” She says excitedly.

           “Jenna.“ Tyler sighs and Brendon looks between them excitedly.

           “What? What happened?” He asks and Tyler rolls his eyes.

           “Nothing.” Tyler says, but Jenna talks over him.

           “This cute, punk guy came in earlier and I think Tyler’s brain actually short circuited when he tried talk to him.” Jenna said, smirking at Tyler. Tyler glared at her.

           “Yes!” Brendon shouts and fist pumps, “Tell me you got his number!” He says, pouring coffee into a cup.

           Tyler snorts. “No, I don’t-“ Brendon groans, cutting him off.

           “Your lack of game is killing me, Ty!” He says. He hands a coffee to a guy with unruly, black hair. “Oh! Hey, Gerard. How’s the comic book going?”

           “It’s going.” The guy, Gerard, responds with a sigh and runs a hand through his hair.

           “It better be! I still wanna read it when it’s done.” Brendon says with an easy smile. “And tell Frank I say hi!” Gerard grins and nods, before he makes his way back to a tiny table that has a laptop and sketchbook balanced precariously on top it.

           Tyler is staring blankly at Brendon, when he turns around and reaches for another cup. “Seriously?” Tyler questions, “Do you know everyone?”

           “What? The people _love_ me Ty, we’ve been over this.” Brendon says, working the espresso machine with graceful ease. Brendon may be a little hyper and all over the place, but it never made him clumsy exactly, it just let him bounce from one task to the next quickly. “Anyway, how many years have we known each other and I had no idea you had a thing for punk guys!”

           “It’s not a _thing_.” Tyler says, grabbing a rag and wiping up the counter.

           “Because, _as you know_ , I know everyone! I could totally hook you up with-“

           “Bren, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t have time-“ Tyler begins to say before Brendon cuts him off.

           “Yeah, yeah. ‘You don’t have time. You’re focusing on school.’ Which is great! I totally support you on that, a hundred percent!” Brendon says. “But, I also totally support you getting laid, so- Brendon trails off.

           “I promise you will be the first person I turn to if I ever need help hooking up with someone.” Tyler says and Brendon waggles his eyebrows suggestively at him. Tyler laughs and throws his cleaning rag at him.

           They continue to work as the store gets busier and busier, Brendon keeping a running commentary in the background and chatting up every customer he gets the chance to. After a while, Tyler glances up to see Patrick stepping out of the back room, holding the door open for a broad-shouldered man with a beard. He’s carrying a couple of white boxes, stacked high in his arms, over to the display case and he sets them down gently.

           Tyler counts down for the inevitable.

           Three-

           Two-

           One-

           A crashing sound comes from behind Tyler, right on schedule.

           “Shit! Sorry, sorry! My bad!” Brendon says as he starts pushing ice cubes from the counter into the sink. He must have tripped or lost his grip on the ice bin while he was refilling it and spilled the ice all over the back counter instead.

           Tyler and Jenna share a look. Brendon always gets like this when Spencer, the delivery guy, is around. Tyler steps over and helps Brendon sweep the rest of the ice into the sink before another order comes up. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Brendon was blushing a little.

           Spencer helps Patrick transfer all the bakery items into the glass case. “Again, sorry, I’m so late, Patrick.”

           “It’s okay. Not much you can do about a popped tire.” Patrick says.

           “Yeah, I’m just glad Andy had a spare in the van or else I would have had to wait for a tow truck and then convince them to swing by this place.” He said, putting the last of the muffins away and Patrick chuckles. “Alright, you should be all set.” Spencer says, wiping his hands on his jeans. “I’ll see you guys _way_ earlier tomorrow.”

           “Do you want a coffee or anything, Spencer?” Jenna calls out. Spencer shakes his head.

           “Nah, I gotta get back.” His eyes flit over to Brendon. “You guys seem like you’ve got your hands full anyway.” He says and clears his throat. “Thanks though, I’ll see you all later.” Spencer walks out of the room and Brendon lets his head thud on the counter.

           “I hate my life,” He mumbles and Jenna laughs.

           “I don’t get why you don’t just talk to the guy.” She says.

           “Yeah dude, your ‘lack of game is killing me,’” Tyler says pointedly. Brendon turns his head to glare at him.

           “Don’t fucking use my own words against me, Joseph. That is so uncool.” He says, narrowing his eyes, before he and Tyler burst out laughing and Brendon pushes off the counter. Jenna just shakes her head at both of them, smiling, and turns to help another customer.

* * *

 

           Over the next couple weeks, the cute, punk guy comes in sporadically. Tyler learns that his hair is shaved into a mohawk, that the guy’s tattoo is seriously colorful and artsy, and that he gets the same stupid, complicated drink every single time he comes in.

           He also has no discernible schedule. Sometimes he’ll be in right as they open, all soft and sleepy and yawning. Sometimes he’ll wander in around noon with a list of different drinks, ordered to go, and a sunny smile. And sometimes, according to Breezy and Brendon’s texts, he’ll come in really late at night. Not that Tyler’s paying close attention. It’s just that everyone seems to think he needs to know.

           “His name is Josh. He just got back from LA. And he plays drums. You’re welcome.” Brendon says, bright and early, one morning and Tyler just blinks at him.

           “What are you even talking about?” He asks and Brendon rolls his eyes.

           “Your punk guy customer! He came in last night when we were slow, so we talked a little. Again, you’re welcome.” Brendon says smugly. Tyler sighs.

           “Bren, I don’t care about the guy okay? I don’t know why every person who works here thinks I do.” Tyler says. Just because his heart beats a little faster when the guy smiles at him doesn’t mean anything. The guy, _Josh_ , was attractive, that’s all.

           “Whatever,” Brendon says, smiling at him, “But if you don’t jump on that soon, I will.” He says, winking at Tyler and Tyler rolls his eyes. It is way too early for anything requiring thought, especially since he was up all last night studying for a Patho quiz.

           Jenna comes in right before they open and counts a register drawer as Brendon tells them all about some party he went to.

           “Oh!” Jenna interrupts suddenly and Brendon gives her an offended look. “Breezy told me to tell you that Dallon says to stop being so pathetic over Spencer.” She says and Brendon gapes at her.

           “I am not pathetic over Spencer!” He protests. Jenna and Tyler share a look. “I’m not, guys!” Brendon whines.

           The backroom door opens and Spencer walks through, strong arms laden with white boxes. Brendon turns a hilarious shade of pink and ducks his head. Spencer sets his boxes on the display case and then goes about filling it.

           “Hey guys, how’s it going?” He nods to them. They say hellos back and then Jenna perks up with an evil glint in her eye.

           “Do you need any help Spencer?” She asks and looks pointedly at Brendon who shakes his head no, viciously.

           “If one of you could, actually, I’d really appreciate it.” Spencer says, checking the time, “I’m running a little late today.” He says glancing over to where the three of them seem to be having some silent argument. “Uh, you don’t have to though. I’ll be good.” Spencer says, turning back to his task.

           Tyler pushes Brendon forward, making him trip and bang into the display case as Jenna talks.

           “You know Brendon isn’t doing much right now, he can help.” She says sweetly and Brendon turns to glare at the pair of them before he turns back around to Spencer.

           “Hey.” Brendon says hesitantly and Tyler can see him making a conscious effort to keep still. He hopes Brendon’s blushing.

           “Hey. You can start with any of those boxes.” Spencer says easily, gesturing to the pile in front of them.

           Spencer and Brendon work in near silence and, except for one time Brendon fumbles and almost drops an entire box of cookies, they work well together. Tyler is happily surprised to find that for almost every time Brendon sneakily glances at Spencer, Spencer sneakily glances back at Brendon. This just might work out after all.

           The little bell on the door rings to signal a customer has come in and Tyler is taken away from being delighted at his best friend being so embarrassed. He glances over to the register and, of fucking course, it’s _Josh._ Tyler only hopes that Brendon is so distracted by Spencer that he won’t notice.

           He goes about starting Josh’s stupid drink and when he glances up, Josh yawns and then gives him a tiny smile. Tyler nods at him and quickly looks back down. He can hear Jenna laughing at something Brendon says and he curses having to work with his two best friends. When he looks over to them, though, they seem to be talking about something else and Tyler has a moment of relief.

           That moment is ruined by Spencer, of all people, who glances over to the end of the counter and frowns.

           “Josh? Josh Dun?” He asks, walking past Tyler, who has paused in making the drink. Josh looks up confused before he breaks out into a sunny smile.

           “Spencer Smith!” He says excitedly and takes the hand Spencer offers him, pulling him into a one armed hug across the counter.

           “I thought you were still in LA doing drum fills, man. When did you get back?” Spencer says quickly. Tyler doesn’t think he’s ever seen Spencer look so energetic. He’s usually the definition of calm and collected. It’s a little disconcerting.

           “I just got back a couple weeks ago, actually. I’m working as a piercer for **Folie A Deux Tattoo** until I can get another gig.” Josh responds.

           “Wait, wait, wait.” Brendon pipes up, as he and Jenna walk over to where everyone is congregated. “You two know each other?”

           “You work for Pete?” Jenna asks, looking between the two men, interested.

           “We know each other from shows. We used to run in the same music scene and we’re both drummers so…” Spencer trails off and Josh smiles again. At the mention of Spencer being a drummer, Brendon looks like he’s about to fucking swoon. Tyler fights a smile and goes back to finishing Josh’s drink.

           “Yeah! We never did get to have a drum off.” Josh says and Spencer hums in agreement. “And yeah” Josh says, looking over at Jenna, a little confused. “I work for Pete. How do _you_ know him?” Josh asks.

           “The guy who owns this place, Patrick, is Pete’s fiancé.” Jenna explain.

           “Oh. Sick.” Josh says and there’s a pause in the conversation. It just about to become awkward when a group of students come in. Jenna returns to the register and Brendon goes back to putting away the last of the bakery items. He’s still glancing over at Spencer with heart eyes.

           “Hey man, I gotta get going.” Spencer says, looking over his shoulder to where Brendon is standing, “But I’ll text you or something and me, you, and Dallon can all hang out whenever.” He says. Josh says something in agreement and nods and Spencer walks away. Tyler can hear Brendon asking something about Spencer playing music as he sets Josh’s drink on the counter.

           “Thanks, I swear, it only tastes right when you make it.” Josh says, smiling at him, pink dusting his cheeks and Tyler can feel the back of his neck heat up. He laughs a little and shrugs.

           “It’s no problem.” He says. “You’re a pretty popular guy.” Tyler comments and Josh gets a straw for his drink.

           “Not really. I know a couple people, who know a lot of people. I don’t really know anyone, like, for instance, I don’t know you.” Josh says, squinting a little and looking Tyler up and down. Tyler swallows and blinks at him.

           “I’m Tyler.” He says and Josh straightens up and smiles brightly at him.

           “I’m Josh, though, I think you already know that since Spencer announced it to everyone in the store.” Josh says grabbing his drink off the counter. Tyler nods at him. “Well, I’ll see you around _, Tyler_.” Josh says and takes off. Tyler stands there for a moment, staring off into space. Was that flirting?

           Nah. He’d know if it was flirting, wouldn’t he?

           “Ty!” Jenna’s voice brings him back to reality and he turns around to start the next orders. They’re busier than usual all day, but both Tyler and Brendon are in good moods for the rest of their shifts.

           Josh comes in almost every day after that. He usually comes in the middle of the afternoon. Sometimes by himself. Sometimes with this girl, a regular of theirs actually, Halsey, or this cute, short, tatted guy, Frank, to pick up drinks for the tattoo parlor staff.

           Regardless of who he’s with, Josh usually talks with Brendon or Breezy or whoever else is working, but he always seems to make it a point to talk to Tyler. It’s just idle chit chat about the weather or how busy either of the stores are or a customer, but Josh is always smiling at him and making him laugh.

           Every time Josh walks out, Brendon will give him a look, but Tyler just waves him off. So he has favorite customer who is nice to him. So what? He just looks forward to Josh coming in because it means he won’t have to deal with any potentially bitchy customers for a few minutes.

           Okay, Josh _might_ be flirting with him, but Tyler honestly can’t tell. From what he’s seen, Josh interacts with everyone like that, so Brendon and Jenna could be one hundred percent wrong when they imply he is. Plus, even if Josh _were_ flirting with him, it’s not like he’s serious about it. He’s probably just a natural flirt.

           Tyler can’t help looking forward to the days when Josh comes in with Frank though. Frank uses the trip to see his boyfriend, the artist regular, Gerard, and will spend as much time as he can draping himself over Gerard’s back and generally trying to annoy him. It always makes them stay at the coffee shop longer and that means more time for Tyler and Josh to talk about nothing. Normally, Tyler hates small talk, but Josh is easy to talk to. And he’s nice to look at.

           Not that Tyler liked him or anything.

* * *

 

           Tyler’s running late. Again. He jogs down the street in full scrubs with a backpack laden with books and his work clothes slung over his shoulder. He had a full lab practical today and it ran over time, so he didn’t have time to change and he prays that Patrick doesn’t hold it against him.

           He’s just reaching for the door handle to the coffee shop, when it’s pushed open from the inside and Tyler’s forced to take a step back. He glances around outside waiting for the person on the other side to exit so he could enter, when he hears a familiar voice.

           “Tyler?” Josh asks. He’s holding the door open with one hand and carrying a big, boxy drink carrier in the other. He looks caught halfway between confused and amused and Tyler blanks for a second.

           “Hi.” He says finally and Josh smiles at him.

           “Hi.” Josh says back, his eyebrows furrowing. “Are you a doctor and work here part-time or something?”

           “What?” Tyler says and Josh looks pointedly at his shirt and Tyler glances down at his blue scrubs. “Oh! I’m a nursing student. I didn’t have time to change after a lab so…” Tyler says letting his voice trail off.

           “That’s pretty sick.” Josh says and Tyler grins at him. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he remembers he’s running late, as in late for work, as in stop talking to cute boys when you’re running late for work and not even in your work uniform yet.

           “Yeah,” Tyler says distractedly, “I gotta go. I’m already late for my shift so…” He says and Josh nods and steps out of the door, holding it open for him.

           “Right, yeah, I’ll see you later then.” Josh says and Tyler rushes through the door, nodding at him.

           A few days later, Josh brings the subject up while Tyler is making the tattoo parlors’ drinks. Josh’s fingers drum on the countertop.

           “So you want to be a nurse, right?” Josh asks

           “Yeah.”

           “Any particular reason why?”

           Tyler shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s a solid job and it will always be needed. Plus, I’ve always liked learning about biology and the human body and all that so, I figured, why not?” He says, glancing up. “And it’ll be nice to feel useful.” He adds and Josh gives him a soft smile. Tyler clears his throat.

           “The actual coursework is kicking my ass though, so…” Tyler trails off. Josh shakes his head a little.

           “I bet you do fine. You seem like a smart guy.” Josh says and Tyler can’t help but grin back at him. The moment is ruined by Brendon, of course, who swoops in and puts his arm around Tyler’s shoulders.

           “Josh! Just the guy I was looking for!” He exclaims and Tyler narrows his eyes and elbows him in the side. Tyler thinks Josh snorts at Brendon’s little yelp but he can’t be sure.

           “You were looking for me?” Josh asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but a smile playing on his lips.

           “Yeah!” Brendon says, rubbing his side absent-mindedly. “You need to come to my party.” He tells him matter-of-factly and Josh glances at Tyler, who shrugs. He opens his mouth to speak but Brendon barrels right over him. “It’s on Friday and don’t worry, I’m inviting everyone! Especially everybody working over at Pete’s.” Brendon assures him.

           Tyler resists the urge to roll his eyes and goes back to making a latte. When Brendon says he’s inviting everyone, he means it. It will be all of Brendon’s coworkers and a ton of random people all crowded in the tiny house Brendon rents. Though, knowing Brendon, it will be fun. Once you get over the fact that you’re in the company of complete strangers anyway. There’s a reason why everyone shows up. Dude knows how to throw a sick party.

           “Uh, yeah, man. That sounds sweet.” Josh says and Tyler glances up from the drink he’s making. Josh looks good today. He has a hat on and is in a tank top that shows off his sides every time he turns a little. It’s kind of distracting.

           “Awesome! Give me your number so I can text you the details and directions and shit.” Brendon says, handing his phone over the counter to Josh, who enters the information in dutifully. He hands it back and Tyler hands him the last of his drinks as someone calls Brendon over to them.

           “If he’s inviting everyone, does that mean you’re going to that party?” Josh asks him and Tyler snorts.

           “He’d kill me if I didn’t” He says and Josh smiles at him.

           “I’ll see you there then.” Josh says and turns to walk out of the store, drinks in hand.

           “Yeah.” Tyler says, fighting a smile himself. He turns to find Brendon looking at him with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face.

           “You’re welcome.” Brendon says, still smiling and Tyler punches in the arm.

           “Stop looking at me like that, you freak.” Tyler says, “And what am I supposed to be thanking you for?” He asks. Brendon looks at him mischievously.

           “I have Josh’s number.” He says and Tyler looks at him blankly. He grabs another order to fill.

           “Yeah, I heard. So? How does that concern me?” Tyler asks and Brendon groans.

           “It means, if you ask your best friend nicely, you will _also_ have Josh’s number.” Brendon tells him and something thuds in Tyler’s chest.

           “Oh.” Tyler says.

           “Oh?” Brendon repeats, sounding confused, “No, no, no. You’re supposed to say ‘Brendon, you’re my best friend in the whole world, will you please give me the hot guy’s number?’ and then I give it to you.” Brendon tells him. Tyler blinks at him.

           “Ugh, you’re terrible at this. Gimme your phone.” Brendon says and makes grabby hands at Tyler. A few minutes later, Tyler’s phone is back in his apron’s pocket. Josh’s number is saved as “Tyler’s Drummer Boi”, courtesy of Brendon, and Tyler is trying to ignore the stupid excited feeling in his gut.

           Friday rolls around and Brendon’s party is…. _typical_ of Brendon’s parties. It’s loud and hot inside the house, bursting at the seams with too many people. The alcohol is flowing freely, making everyone loose and happy, and the music is on just a little too loud to actually strike up a conversation with anyone there. Tyler doesn’t drink. Brendon does. A lot.

           Tyler spends most of the night with Jenna. They make fun of Pete and Patrick together and simultaneously pretend to gag when the couple starts to make out on the couch. They decide to go get some more drinks when Pete’s hand slides a little too high on Patrick’s thigh to be a joke any more.

           Jenna gets stolen away by Breezy, though, for some quality ‘girl drinking time’ after a while and Tyler wanders around. He can’t seem to find anyone he knows so he finds himself in the kitchen when Brendon waltzes in and opens the fridge.

           “Bren, what did you do to your arm?” Tyler asks, concerned, his eyes flicking from Brendon’s face, to his scraped up jeans and his bloody arm. Brendon frowns at him and closes the fridge before he sticks out both arms, studying them. His eyes get all big when he sees the wounds on his right forearm.

           “Woah!” Brendon laughs, “That is going to _hurt_ tomorrow.” He tells Tyler seriously and then snorts. Tyler grabs at his wrist and looks at Brendon’s arm closer.

           “Shit, Brendon, is that glass?!” He asks. Brendon just shrugs.

           “Okay, come on.” Tyler says, tugging Brendon through the living room and into the bathroom. He makes him sit on the toilet, while he looks through the cabinets. He finds a first aid kit shoved in the back under the sink and breathes a sigh of relief. “Alright, buddy, time to get you cleaned up.”

           “I’m fine, Ty.” Brendon says leaning forward to try and get up, but Tyler pushes him back down.

           “You have _glass_ in your _arm_.” Tyler tells him as he rummages through the kit and pulls out a pair of tweezers. It actually looks more like the glass is just stuck to his arm where it’s all bloody, but Brendon doesn’t need to know that. It still needs to be cleaned up. Brendon groans.

           “Can’t I get another beer first?” He asks and shifts on his seat. He looks like he’s a couple seconds from falling over.

           “No.” Tyler tells him firmly and grabs the wrist of Brendon’s injured arm, turning it so he could get a better look. He jumps when Brendon flicks his head.

           “Hey!” Tyler says, annoyed, but Brendon just snorts and starts to laugh.

           “You were being way too serious, dude, I had to!” Brendon says, giggling. His whole body moving and shifting on the seat as he laughs. Tyler shakes his head. Regular Brendon was already a handful, but Drunk Brendon could take it to a whole new level.

           “Just sit still for me? Okay? And then you can go get another beer.” Tyler says and Brendon calms a little. Tyler’s about to pull the first little piece of glass out of his arm, when Brendon jerks.

           “Josh!” He shouts and Tyler sighs and thinks very hard about the reasons why he shouldn’t kill his best friend. He glances over and, sure enough, Josh has paused, mid stride, outside the bathroom door and is peering in curiously.

           “Josh!” Brendon repeats, “Can you go get me a beer?” He asks and Tyler glares daggers up at him. Josh looks between the two and then steps into the bathroom.

           “You can have mine, dude.” Josh says, holding out the brown bottle. “Don’t worry, I just opened it.” Brendon takes the bottle from him and takes a sip.

           “You know how to treat a boy right.” Brendon says to him, “Unlike some people.” He says, looking back at Tyler who glares back. Josh chuckles.

           “It’s no problem man.” He says, glancing between Tyler and Brendon again, before his eyes land on Brendon’s arm. “Woah, did you do that when you fell earlier, dude?” Josh says, stepping further into the room. “Because you should have said something! I thought you just scraped your knees a little!” Josh continues, moving closer to them.

           Tyler can feel Josh’s legs digging into is back as he leans over them to get a better look. He clears his throat and Josh looks down at him. He blinks at him for a moment and then seems to notice that he’s leaning almost all of his weight on Tyler and backs away quickly.

           “Um, do you need any help patching him up or?” Josh offers, cheeks suspiciously pink, but that’s probably just the alcohol. Tyler’s instinct is to tell him no, but then Brendon almost falls off the toilet seat when he tries to drink some more of his beer and Tyler sighs.

           “Could you actually just, like, hold him in place or make him sit still or something? He keeps moving too much to get the glass out.” Tyler says and Josh nods. He sits on the edge of the sink and places a hand on Brendon’s shoulder, making him sit up straighter and lean against the back of the toilet. It also forces Brendon to look up at Josh and not block Tyler’s light while he tries to look at his injured arm. Tyler starts to gently remove the glass with the tweezers as Brendon and Josh talk about nothing above him.

           “How did you fall anyway? You didn’t seem that drunk.” Josh asks after a while and Tyler perks up a little. Brendon groans and takes another swig of his beer.

           “Don’t make me say it. It’s too embarrassing!” He whines, but stays still when Josh’s hand clenches on his shoulder. Tyler gets the last piece of glass he can see out and motions for Josh to hand him a washcloth. Josh hands him one after he runs it under the faucet for a few seconds. Tyler gently presses it to Brendon’s arm, trying to make sure he got all of the glass out and is satisfied when Brendon doesn’t move or wince at all.

           “Come on! It can’t be that bad.” Josh insists and Tyler starts to dab around the skin, washing away the dried blood. Suddenly, there’s a warm weight on his shoulder and Brendon is groaning into his neck.

           “Please don’t puke on me. Again.” Tyler says quickly and Brendon shakes his head.

           “Why does _he_ have to be here, Ty?” Brendon says into his shoulder. Tyler looks up at Josh, confused, and Josh just shakes his head and shrugs.

           “Who are you talking about, B?” Tyler asks, patting his friend on the back a little awkwardly. Brendon ignores him.

           “He just _had_ to be here.” Brendon continues. “And he looks really hot and he was all over this super hot chick and he already thinks I’m a fucking idiot and I fell right in front of him and I wasted like a whole fucking beer!” Brendon says, before pulling back, a little wide-eyed. “And now I sound like a fucking thirteen-year-old girl with a crush! Fuck!” He says loudly and drinks his beer again.

           “I don’t think a thirteen-year-old would have beer.” Josh says lightly and Tyler can’t help but laugh. He stops short when Brendon looks at him with wounded, puppy dog eyes and Tyler sighs.

           “So you saw…Spencer? And some girl and you, what, tripped with a beer in your hand?” Tyler says, trying to make sense of Brendon’s rant. Brendon nods miserably.

           “If he noticed, he probably just thought you were wasted. That’s not even the worst he’s seen you do, Bren!” Tyler says and then winces when Brendon’s pout gets even worse. That probably wasn’t the best thing to say.

           “You know, you probably don’t have to worry about the girl thing” Josh says from above them and they both look up at him. Brendon narrows his eyes.

           “Explain.” He says, pointing his beer bottle in Josh’s direction.

           “It’s just- Dallon said the only time he’s seen Spencer date girls was when they were in high school. And I’ve only ever seen him with guys.” Josh says and Brendon’s eyes go big.

           “Don’t fuck with me, Joshua Dun! Do you know what this means?” Brendon asks and Josh smiles at him.

           “Plus, we’re pretty sure he’s all hung up over a certain-“ Brendon cuts him off loudly.

           “It _means_ , I totally still have a chance to bang him! Right, Ty?” Brendon asks excitedly and Tyler just makes an affirmative noise, still looking at Josh. Josh has his face in his hands and is mumbling something about drunk idiots, when Brendon starts to laugh.

           “Josh, Joshie!” Brendon says, voice all high and giggly, “Guess what?” Brendon asks and he sets his empty bottle on the counter next to Josh. Tyler starts to clean up Brendon’s arm again, spreading some Neosporin over his forearm before he looks in the first aid kit again for some gauze.

           “What, Brendon?” Josh says indulgently. Brendon starts to laugh again. Tyler begins to wrap Brendon’s arm, making sure the gauze isn’t too tight.

           “Ty-Tyler hasn’t banged anyone in five months!” He gets out before he dissolves into giggles again. Tyler can feel his face heating up and he glances up, relieved to find Josh looking down at _Brendon_ , amused.

           “Okay, Bren.” Tyler says, clearing his throat and working faster.

           “-and he really needs to get laid, like seriously he’s so busy and stressed out all the time. He just needs a good fuck.” Brendon says and Tyler thinks his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

           “Brendon. I really don’t think Josh wants to hear about that.” Tyler says warningly and reaches for the medical tape in the kit, affixing it to Brendon’s makeshift bandage so it can stay in place.

           “Hey,“ Brendon says, dragging the word out, his eyes glinting mischievously, “Why don’t you two get together? That’d be hot and Tyler totally has a thing for punks, even though he wont admit it.” Brendon says in a sing-song voice, smiling down at Tyler. Josh snorts and Tyler stands up, pulling Brendon up from his seat.

           “Okay Bren, that’s enough. You’re all better now, go back to your fun party.” He says tightly and Brendon looks back to Josh.

           “See what I mean? Totally stressed out all the time.” He stage-whispers loudly and Josh looks between them, fighting a smile.

           “Brendon” Tyler says warningly and Brendon turns around and lets himself be pulled toward the door.

           “Let me record you guys if you do anything, because seriously, so hot!” Brendon says over his shoulder.

           “Mhmm. Out!” Tyler says as he pushes Brendon out the door. Brendon winks at both of them and then walks away, probably in search of another drink. Tyler takes a deep breath and then turns around to face Josh.

           “Sorry about him.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

           “It’s fine” Josh says, still sitting on the sink counter. Tyler leans against the doorframe.

           “Yeah, well, he can be a little much when he starts drinking, obviously, so thanks for helping out.” Tyler says and Josh clears his throat and drops down from the counter.

           “No problem.” Josh says easily. He’s studying Tyler, looking him up and down, and Tyler can feel the back of his neck heating up. Josh licks his lips, taking a step toward him, and Tyler swallows hard.

           He’s distracted when he hears Jenna calling his name and giggling, and he glances out the door. When he looks back, Josh is putting the first aid kit back under the sink. He must have just imagined whatever he thought was going on between them just now.

          “So, I gotta go.” Tyler says a little awkwardly. “I’m DD, so I get to drive all the riff raff home.”

           “Sucks” Josh comments and straightens up. He gives Tyler a little half smile.

           “Yeah, it comes with the whole not drinking territory. As long as no one pukes in my car, I’m fine with it” Tyler shrugs. Josh nods, looking at him contemplatively, then he hums.

           “Well, I’ll see you later then.” Josh says and walks toward the door, brushing past Tyler on his way out.

           “Yeah, see you.” Tyler says and Josh gives him a wave before he disappears into the throng of party-goers again.

           Several weeks go by and Tyler gets even busier with work and school. Gabe went on some retreat in the desert that had to do with a cobra or something, so Patrick asked Tyler to take over most of his shifts. On top of that, midterms are right around the corner and Tyler spends the little free time he has studying until into the wee hours of morning.

           He goes to work exhausted and, he hates to admit it, but Josh coming in is the highlight of Tyler’s day. They talk about everything under the sun now. It’s like seeing each other outside of work at Brendon’s party broke the weird block they had up for each other and now that it’s gone, they can talk about anything.

* * *

 

           Tyler taps his finger against his desk and checks his phone again, waiting for his lab report to print. He’s already running late because he accidentally overslept and now he has twenty minutes until his Clinical Lab class starts. They have to turn in their final reports from last week and take the midterm today, so he’s a little on edge already. He spins around when his printer beeps angrily.

           On the little screen, it reads ‘Low Ink Levels- Change Cartridge to Proceed’ and Tyler freezes. “No. No. No, no, _no._ ” He mumbles, running his hands through his hair, “This can’t be happening to me today!”  He says, frustrated. His hands start to shake and he clenches them into fists. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to think rationally.

           He was the only one with a printer out of his roommates, so he couldn’t ask them. He could go to the library and print it there. Except, the library was a fifteen-minute walk from his apartment and the Clinical building was on the opposite side of campus. He can’t be late to his midterm. It’s lab based, so everyone has to take turns looking at samples and different examples, plus his professor said that she wanted the reports turned in before class started. Tyler groans and chews on his bottom lip, trying to think.

_Jenna_! Jenna lived like a block away and would totally let him stop by and use her printer and then he could run to class. He starts to text her with shaky hands before he remembers that she’s in class right now and probably wouldn’t even get his text for another hour. 

           Tyler lets out a frustrated yell and throws his phone on the bed, scrubbing his face with his hands. Brendon lived a lot farther off-campus, so he couldn’t ask him, and the other people he knew, all lived in the apartments on the other side of campus.

           Tyler sighs and sits of the edge of his bed, defeated, and rubs at his temples. He can feel a migraine coming on. If anything, he could just forget about the report and just go take his exam, but really didn’t want to do that. The reports are worth a big percent of his grade and he really needs to do well in this class.

           Then, for whatever reason, Josh pops into his head and Tyler scrambles across his bed to grab at his phone. He remembers Josh mentioning something about crashing in one of the apartment complexes a couple blocks away from him, but he isn’t sure.

_‘Hey, it’s Tyler, are you still rooming in the Meadows apartments?_ ’ Tyler types out and then hesitates, before pressing send. He doesn’t really know Josh very well, but he’s desperate. He gets a text back a few seconds later.

           ‘ _Yep_ ’ It says and Tyler scrambles to reply.

           ‘ _Do you have a printer??_ ’ He asks. His leg is shaking so bad that the entire bed is moving.

_‘Yeah, why?_ ’ Is the reply he gets and Tyler relaxes a smidge.

           ‘ _I need a favor. I have to print something for class and my printers broken and I don’t have time to go anywhere else, so can I use yours?_ ’ Tyler types back quickly and chews on his thumbnail. It takes Josh longer to reply this time and when Tyler’s phone finally buzzes it feels like hours have gone by.

           ‘ _Yeah man! If you want, you can send me the file and I can print it out for you? That way you can just pick it up and run to class_ ’ Tyler sighs in relief and thanks whatever God is out there for Josh Dun. Josh gives him his email and the apartment number and Tyler sends him the file before packing up his laptop, just in case, and shoving it in his backpack before rushing out the door.

           The apartment Josh is staying in is just two blocks over, but when Tyler gets there, he’s slightly out of breath from running. He dashes up the stairs and smacks the intercom and Josh buzzes him in. He takes the stairs two at a time, until he reaches the fifth floor and knocks on the door with 501 above it.

           Tyler’s bouncing a little, breathing hard, and has a sudden, fleeting thought if this is how Brendon feels all the time, before the door opens. Josh stands on the other side in just a pair of boxers, smiling at him sunnily, and Tyler just stares. Josh is very naked and very toned and very very hot.

           “Hey, Tyler. Here.” Josh says easily, unphased by Tyler’s lack of greeting, and holds out a stack of papers. That snaps Tyler out of his trace and he takes them from Josh, making sure they’re all there before stuffing them in his backpack. When he hefts it on to his back again and glances up, Josh is just watching him with a small smile on his face.

           “All good?” Josh asks and on, some crazy impulse, Tyler pulls Josh into a hug, ignoring his surprised huff, and squeezes him tight. Josh is a solid line of heat against his front.

           “Yes! You are a _life saver_ , seriously, thank you so much!” Tyler says and then lets Josh go, retreating back towards the stairs. “I owe you!” He calls and races down the stairs.

           “It was no problem!” Josh yells back and stands there for a moment, not really sure what just happened, and tries to fight the blush on his face. He closes the door with a confused smile and when he turns around, Mark is right there on the couch, probably having watched the whole exchange. Mark waggles his eyebrows at him and Josh punches him in the shoulder.

           “Shut up!” Josh says but he’s laughing while he says it, bright and happy.

* * *

           Tyler blinks, then looks up, glancing around the store, before he looks down at the cup again. _Medium iced triple non-fat caramel macchiato upside-down_. This was definitely Josh’s stupid drink, but Josh is nowhere in sight. Tyler glances around the store again and sees Frank peering over Gerard’s shoulder but no Josh. He feels weirdly disappointed.

           He makes all the drinks for the tattoo shop crew, almost on auto pilot, and is putting them in a carrier for Frank when he gets to Josh’s drink again. Tyler frowns. It didn’t make sense. Josh literally always comes in and gets coffee for the crew and his drink is here so he must be at work, so why isn’t he here?

           Tyler bites his lip. He’s obviously overthinking this. Josh is probably busy at work and can’t come visit. On an impulse, he grabs a sharpie from the counter. In his messy handwriting, he writes ‘ _where are you Jish_?’ on the side before he puts it in the carrier with the rest of the drinks. Frank takes it and is out the door before it sinks in for Tyler how potentially embarrassing that might be.

           On his break, he checks his phone and his heart skips a beat when he sees he has a new message from Josh. After a moments hesitation, he clicks it. It reads ‘ _got your message haha everyone wants to get pierced today for some reason :/_ ’ Relief spreads through Tyler’s body and he closes his eyes, releasing a sigh, before texting back.

           They start talking more regularly after that. Josh will randomly text him some meme about baristas or nursing that makes Tyler laugh and cringe. Tyler will send Josh videos of people drumming something insane and asking if he can do that. Josh always replies ‘ _I can do it better_ ’ which Tyler has told him repeatedly he won’t believe him until he sees it.

           Sometimes they’ll talk about work or Tyler’s classes or anything and it’s just _nice_. Even though sometimes Tyler still can’t tell if Josh is flirting with him for real, it nice having another friend to laugh with.

* * *

           Tyler’s wanted another tattoo for what seems like forever. He has a couple on his arms, but he really wants one on his chest. When he’s complaining to Jenna about how badly he wants it but doesn’t have the money saved up for it, Patrick pops up behind him and slaps the back of his head. He looks at Tyler like he’s an idiot and yells at him to go stop by Pete’s shop.

           Pete _actually_ calls him an idiot for not coming earlier and gives Tyler a huge discount, despite Tyler’s protests. Halsey, the parlor’s resident receptionist/piercing girl, sets him up with an appointment with Frank, who looks all too eager to put fresh ink on Tyler’s chest, in a week.

           Tyler’s over the moon about it and the week passes by much too slowly for his liking. By the time the week is over, everyone at the coffeeshop, his roommates, and even a few of his classmates are sick of hearing about it. And Tyler must have texted Josh a hundred pictures of what he wanted, to which Josh usually replied ‘ _sick dude’_.

           When he’s finally shirtless and in Frank’s chair, he’s practically vibrating with excitement and Frank smirks at him as he puts the purple design transfer over Tyler’s chest. The design he finally decided on is bold and graphic and a little abstract and he loves it.

           “You know you’re gonna have to be still when we actually start right?” Frank says, voice teasing and Tyler nods.

           “Yeah, I know. Trust me, once the gun turns on, I won’t move a muscle.” Tyler says and Frank huffs out a laugh.

           “As long as you don’t move as much as Brendon, we’ll be good. That kid never stops moving and it makes tattooing him a fucking nightmare.” Frank says and Tyler snorts. Frank is letting the purple temporary dye dry a little before he starts when Josh walks in.

           “Hey, I know you’ve got someone, but, when you’re done, can I get you to look over…” Josh says and trails off when he notices Tyler in the room. Tyler gives him an awkward smile.

           “Hey.” He says and he swears Josh’s cheeks are dusted pink. He’s very pointedly looking Tyler in the eye and Tyler doesn’t really know why he’s doing it. It’s kind of intense and unsettling. Josh clears his throat.

           “Hi.” He says back and looks at Frank, who’s looking between, smiling wickedly. “Once you’re done, I need you to look at something.” Josh says and Frank nods.

           “Oh yeah,” Frank starts, glancing between the two, “You’re Josh’s coffee boy, right? You work at Patrick’s place.” He asks, completely ignoring Josh’s panicked sound to the side of him.

           “I’m- I- Yeah, I work for Patrick at the coffee shop.” Tyler says, a little confused about the first part. He glances at Josh, but Josh is just staring at Frank, spots of color high in his cheeks. Frank is staring at him right back. No one is talking and it’s making Tyler anxious.

           “You’re Gerard’s boyfriend right?” Tyler blurts out, not really knowing what to make of the staring match going on over him. Frank breaks eye contact with Josh to glance at him.

           “Yeah, he likes working on his stuff there.” Frank says, smiling a little and the expression on his face is this warm look of fondness and affection. Tyler doesn’t think Frank even knows he’s making it, but it makes Tyler grin. They always look so comfortable together when Frank visits Gerard at the coffee shop.

           “I haven’t seen any of his work.” Tyler admits and Frank snorts, reaching over to grab the little vial of black ink. Tyler is keenly aware that Josh still hasn’t left the room. He’s just hovering by the doorway. Tyler glances over to him and Josh looks away quickly, like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Tyler frowns at him.

           “That’s pretty typical of Gerard.” Frank says and Tyler’s attention swings back to Frank. “Alright, you ready?” Frank asks, sitting down on his stool and grabbing the needle gun. Tyler nods, settling back in the chair. Frank touches Tyler’s skin lightly and then reaches up to adjust his light. Josh clears his throat.

           Frank and Tyler both look over to him. Josh is looking pointedly at Frank. Tyler glances between the two, not understanding whatever silent conversation is taking place. Finally, Frank smiles.

           “I should be done in like a half hour. You can stay here and watch me work on him if you want.” Frank says, a hint of something in his voice that Tyler can’t place. “I know you like to ogle at fresh ink.”

           Josh’s eyes widen and flick over to Tyler, who shrugs. Tyler could swear Josh’s gaze travels down his bare chest before he catches himself and coughs. “No, I- uh, I’ll just- I’ll wait.” Josh stammers, fiddling with the back of his hat. “See you, Ty.” Josh says and turns on his heel, walking out the door before Tyler can even respond.

           Tyler watches him go before turning his attention back to Frank, who claps a hand on his shoulder. He’s biting his lip hard and looks about a breath away from bursting out laughing. Frank sucks in a deep breath and shakes his head.

           “Holy shit, that kid is too easy to tease.” He exhales, smiling wide. Frank pats Tyler’s shoulder. “Alright man, ready to do this?” He asks.

           “Yeah” Tyler says and concentrates on relaxing his body as the buzzing of the gun starts up. Tyler exhales as the needle hits his skin, it always takes a minute to get used to the stinging, buzzy feel of it before his mind starts to wander. He tries to focus on the pictures and things on the walls of Frank’s room and not dwell on Josh’s strange behavior.

* * *

           “Your hair is looking really faded,” Tyler mentions, glancing up from making Josh’s drink. There’s barely anyone in the coffeeshop, the afternoon sunlight tinting everything gold and warm in the relative silence. Josh scoffs at him.

           Josh has been acting perfectly normal all week, so Tyler tries to forget about how weird Josh was acting at the shop. Maybe he was just thrown off because he’s not used to interacting with Tyler at his work? Regardless, Frank was right. Josh kept wanting to see Tyler’s new tattoo and Tyler was all too happy to oblige him since it came out so perfect. He thinks he’s sent Josh twenty different selfies with his tattoo prominently on display. He _doesn’t_ think about how that means he was shirtless in all of them or how it made him a little horny.

           “That was rude!” Josh says mock-offended and reaches up to twist the tips of his hair, but he’s smiling brightly when he says it so Tyler sticks his tongue out at him. Josh snorts.

           “I know, though, dude. I have to re-dye it soon, but I need someone to help me to not mess up the back.” Josh says, scratching the back of his head unconsciously. Tyler finishes his drink and hands it to him. Tyler frowns.

           “I could help you out.” He says, and then immediately wants to take the words back because what? He doesn’t know a thing about dyeing hair. “I mean, not that you’d want help from someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing.” He adds quickly, but Josh is already smiling at him and shaking his head a little.

           “No, I just need someone to tell me if I miss any spots and all the guys I room with are gone almost all the time, plus I don’t really trust them to actually let me know if I screw up. Knowing Mark, he’d say yes just so I look like an idiot.” Josh says and Tyler bites his lip, grinning.

           “If all you need is a spot checker, I’m your man.” He says and almost outwardly cringes at how lame he’s being today. Josh just nods enthusiastically.

           “Yes! Thanks, dude.” Josh says, “Oh, this can totally be you paying me back for you using my printer that one time.” He says and Tyler agrees easily. They make plans for a late late Thursday night and Josh leaves. Tyler can’t figure out why he feels so excited.

           Tyler shows up late on that Thursday and knocks on the door. He had been doing chemistry homework and lost track of time.  A decidedly _blonde_ Josh opens the door. Tyler’s greeting dies on his lips and he just stares at him.

           “Hey, Ty. Come on in!” Josh says and Tyler mutters a hey and then follows him in slowly. He can’t stop staring at Josh’s hair. It’s an almost white blond that looks so weird on Josh and Tyler literally can’t look away. He doesn’t realize they’re already in the apartments tiny bathroom until Josh is setting things out on an already disastrously messy counter.

           “I thought you needed help dyeing your hair?” Tyler questions cautiously.

           “I do.” Josh says, turning around to look at him. He notices Tyler’s stare and runs his fingers through his hair a little. “Oh, this is just bleached so the color will actually show up. It’s weird right?” Josh says and Tyler nods. Josh laughs at him.

           “Are you okay dude? You’ve been really quiet, like, the whole time you’ve been here.” Josh says and that snaps Tyler out of his weird ‘Josh is blonde’ trance. He clears his throat.

           “I’m good!” He says, peering around Josh to look at all the supplies on the counter. “Are you dyeing it red again?” He asks and Josh glances back, picking a little container of dye up and tossing it at Tyler. Tyler catches it easily. It’s a bright, bright pink. He turns it over in his hands and the label is ‘Bubblegum Pop’. Tyler snorts.

           “Seriously?” He asks, throwing it back to Josh. Josh catches it and sets it back on the counter, unscrewing the lid and throwing it away.

           “I’ll have you know,” Josh says, narrowing his eyes at Tyler and smiling, “that pink is _cool_. Don’t judge me.” He says and Tyler laughs.

           “Okay, okay! I’m sure it will look very cool on you.” Tyler says sarcastically and Josh laughs. He pulls on some gloves and just starts applying the dye right away, no hesitation at all. Tyler is almost impressed. He would never be able to just turn his hair a different, crazy color on a whim.

           Josh asks him how his classes are going as he puts the bright dye all over his head and they talk for a while before Josh abandons the little brush he was using and just starts rubbing in in with his gloved hands. The noise it produces sounds so strange. Tyler watches, a little mesmerized.

           “Hey” Josh says, stripping off the gloves, and his voice snaps Tyler out of his thoughts. “Can you do me from behind?” Josh asks and Tyler chokes, cheeks flushing pink as he coughs. Josh spins around.

           “Are you okay?” He asks, concerned and Tyler waves him off.

           “I’m fine” He chokes out, “What, uh, what did you need me to do?” He asks and Josh eyes him a little weirdly.

           “Just, uh, just do my hair from behind and make sure I didn’t miss any spots.” Josh says slowly, turning back around. He holds out a pair of gloves to Tyler, who slips them on, still pink cheeked.

           Tyler touches Josh’s hair lightly and then more firmly, working the pink dye into his hair and almost massaging his head at the same time. Josh tilts his head forward slightly, sighing a little, and Tyler focuses on getting the hair near the nape of his neck saturated.

           There’s a weird sort of tension in the air. Neither of them are talking, so the room is just filled with the sounds of their breathing and the squish of the hair dye. Tyler’s standing close enough to Josh that he can feel the heat radiating from his skin.

           Tyler clears his throat after he’s made sure Josh is completely covered. “All good.” He says, stripping off the gloves and throwing in the trash. He’s pretty sure that he’s blushing hard. ‘Now what?” He asks and Josh turns and smiles at him.

           “Now we wait.” He says and then brushes past Tyler. “Come on, I’ll give you the grand tour of the apartment.” Josh says and Tyler huffs out a laugh before following him. The ‘grand tour’ takes about five minutes and Tyler finds himself sitting on Josh’s couch watching TV as Josh gets them some food.

           “Here.” Josh throws him a mountain dew that Tyler catches and opens carefully as Josh puts a bag of chips and dip on the coffee table. “That’s like all we have so-“ Josh trails off. He sits down in one of the armchairs carefully, hyperaware of getting dye on the furniture.

           “Are you kidding?” Tyler asks, grabbing the bag of chips, “I’m a broke college student. Any food is good food.” Tyler says and Josh laughs.

           “I guess that’s true.” He agrees easily. They end up just talking about everything and nothing instead of watching what’s on the TV and an hour is up way quicker than Tyler realizes, Josh’s phone buzzing to signal he go rinse out his hair.

           Josh gets up from his spot and stretches. “I’ll be right back.” He says and strips his tank top off. Tyler’s mouth goes dry. “I just need to rinse it out real quick and I’d rather have you here if I need to re-dye it.” Josh says and Tyler just nods.

           “Yeah, sure.” He says distractedly and he pretends to do something on his phone as he covertly watches Josh walk back into the bathroom. He can see the way Josh’s muscles tense and relax as he walks and the light dusting of freckles across his shoulders. Tyler shakes himself a little. Josh is his _friend._ He doesn’t want to make things weird between them.

           “We have success!” Josh calls out after a short while and practically runs back out into the living room, still toweling off his hair. Tyler gives him a high-five and stares at the bright pink hair in wonder, before he huffs.

           “What?” Josh asks, “ _Did_ we miss a spot?” He says, running his fingers through his hair self-consciously, and Tyler shakes his head and throws his arms in the air.

           “You were right.” Tyler says and Josh frowns at him, confused. “You look cool.” Tyler says in a huff before he starts to laugh. Josh laughs too, loud and bright, and he shoves at Tyler’s shoulder. It only makes Tyler laugh harder.

* * *

           ‘ _Hey you’re coming to Brendon’s birthday thing tonight after work, right?”_ Tyler texts Josh. Brendon is leaning over the back of the couch, hovering over his shoulder and Tyler swats at his face.

            “Don’t you have more important things to do?” Tyler asks and Brendon looks at him like he’s insane.

            “Yeah, like help me set up?” Jenna shouts from the other room. Brendon rolls his eyes.

            “Okay, one, it’s my birthday so I shouldn’t _have_ to do anything.” He says loudly and Jenna’s humorless laugh rings out from the kitchen. “And, two, you text Josh a _lot._ ” Brendon tells Tyler, giving him a knowing look. Tyler stares back at him with a blank expression. His phone buzzes.

            ‘ _yeah of course I am, why’”_

           Tyler shoves Brendon’s head away so he can reply and Brendon just watches over his shoulder. ‘ _Brendon wants to know if you can pick up more beer on your way over because he’s a paranoid bitch_ ’

           “Hey!” Brendon protests as Tyler hits send. Tyler just gives him a look as his phone buzzes again.

           ‘ _Yeah, no problem_ _J_ ’

           Brendon narrows his eyes, glancing between the phone and Tyler. “What?” Tyler asks and then he huffs, “I still don’t get why you couldn’t just ask him yourself.” Tyler says and Brendon sighs.

           “Well, obviously, I didn’t know how much you were talking to him before this.” Brendon says before pushing off the sofa and bouncing into the other room. Tyler frowns at him as he walks away. What was that supposed to mean?

           Several short hours later, Brendon’s house is at max capacity. Already a couple birthday shots in, Brendon is tipsy and laughing at something his roommate says.

           “No, no. I couldn’t have my birthday bash in a bar this year because _some people_ ,” Brendon looks over to where Gabe and William are standing, “were all butthurt that they got arrested last year and refused to go out again.” He says and Gabe steps closer, slinging his arm around Brendon’s shoulder.

           “Buddy, the only reason _you_ didn’t get arrested that night too was because you can sweet talk your way out of a fucking wet paper bag.” Gabe tells him and Brendon waves him off.

           “Whatever, the charges were dropped anyway.” Brendon says and William flanks his other side.

           “You were banned from the bar after last year. Don’t try and pin this all on us.” William drawls. Brendon ducks out from under their arms.

           “You two were still the main culprits.” He says and then his face lights up. “And that means you owe me. I want both of you to grant me a birthday wish. Actually-” He exclaims, turning to address everyone in his living room. Willam sighs and Gabe shakes his head. “-everyone here should grant me a birthday wish since it’s my fucking birthday and my fucking party!” He exclaims and everyone, including Tyler, groans. Tyler knows they’ll all end up doing it though. They’re all used to Brendon’s ridiculous ideas and Brendon can be unbelievably persuasive when he wants to be.

           Brendon turns back to Will and Gabe. “Starting with you two.” He says, grinning like mad.

           They share a look and sigh. “Go ahead.” Gabe says and Brendon’s eyes sparkle mischievously as he leans over to whisper in Gabe’s ear. Tyler hears Gabe say, “But we don’t even have good lighting in our bedroom. The video quality would suck, you would be able to see anything,” as he wanders into the kitchen to find Jenna and he shakes his head. Typical Brendon.

           More time passes and Tyler finds himself sitting in the kitchen talking with Jenna when Josh comes in carrying huge cases of beer. He sets them down on the table with a loud thunk and then stretches. Tyler has to fight to not look at the strip of skin that’s revealed as Josh pulls his arms up over his head. He lets this arms drop with a loud sigh.

           “Oh,” Josh says, glancing over, “Hey guys, how’s it going?” He asks before he’s practically tackled by a very tipsy Brendon.

           “Josh!” Brendon yells, smiling brightly at him. “You have saved this party! I would hug you but-“ Brendon shrugs, gesturing to the two shots in his hand. “Oh! And this can be my birthday wish from you!” He says happily. Josh just looks confused.

           “O-kay?” He says, eyebrows furrowing, but Brendon’s attention has already onto the next victim. Who happens to be Tyler.

           “So, obviously,” Brendon drawls and Jenna snorts as Brendon tries to gesture with his shot glasses, “because my best friend Tyler does not partake in alcohol like ever, my birthday wish is for him to fucking drink for once.” Brendon says, offering him the shot with flourish and Tyler rolls his eyes, but takes the shot from Brendon’s hand, much to Brendon’s delight.

           “Happy Birthday, Bren.” Tyler says as they clink their glasses together and throw them back. It burns the back of his throat and Tyler makes a disgusted face before Brendon hugs him and pats him on the back.

           “I knew you could do it. I believed in you.” Brendon says sincerely and Tyler laughs, pushing him away. Brendon stumbles a little and giggles, walking back out of the kitchen. Josh stares at Tyler and Jenna.

           “Do I even want to know?” He asks.

           “No.” Tyler and Jenna say at the same time and then look at each other and laugh. Josh nods and grabs a beer. Tyler thinks he’s going to go join the party, but Josh just pulls up a chair and sits next to Tyler.

           “So, what have you guys been up to?” He asks, smiling at both of them. Tyler swears his heart skips a beat because of how loud someone turned up the music.

           After a while, they return to the throng of partygoers mingling in the living room, and Tyler’s surprised that he knows almost everyone there. He still spends most of the night with Josh and Jenna, though. Brendon keeps giving him beer and it’s making him loose and warm and giggly. He keeps catching Josh looking at him and Tyler just smiles back at him.

           Brendon throws his head back and laughs at something Breezy says. He looks up and spots Spencer talking to Dallon and Josh. “Spencer Smith!” He shouts pointing at him and Spencer turns toward him.

           “Yeah?” He says looking amused and shoves his hands in his pockets.

           “I haven’t made you do anything as a birthday wish yet!” Brendon says, giggling a little at the end.

           “No. You haven’t.” Spencer agrees calmly, moving a little closer. Brendon hums and looks at him contemplatively.

           “You,” Brendon says finally, pointing at Spencer again and grinning, “are going to give me a birthday kiss!” He giggles and taps his cheek with his finger.

           Spencer gives him a small smile. “Okay.” He says easily. Then he leans down and presses his lips to Brendon’s. Brendon gasps a little and kisses back, their mouths soft and slightly parted. Spencer breaks the kiss and leans back, still smiling at Brendon.

           “Happy Birthday.” He says and wanders off towards the kitchen.

           Brendon stands there for a moment in shock. “Did that just fucking happen?” He asks, turning toward everyone else.

           “Go after him, stupid!” Jenna yells to him and Brendon nods, walking quickly in the direction Spencer had left. Tyler and Jenna share a look and then Josh appears behind them.

           “Hey! Up for a round of Mario kart? Dallon wants to make it into a drinking game.” Josh asks and Tyler nods. “Jenna?” Josh asks and Tyler pouts at her.

           “Fine.” She says, rolling her eyes. “But I’m not doing shots if I lose. I have work in the morning.” Tyler pats her on the head.

           “It’s not _if_ you lose, it’s _when_ you lose. And don’t worry, no one will judge when you just take sips of your girly drink.” He says and Jenna swats at his arm.

           “Oh, it’s on, Joseph!” Jenna says, narrowing her eyes and they both laugh, racing back to the couch. Jenna loses half the time, but when Josh wins three times in a row, they make Tyler do full shots of tequila as penance for being so cocky earlier.

           The rest of the night passes in a big blur of drinking, video games, and hanging off of anyone who will let Tyler cling to them. He knows he hugged Ray for too long when he and Mikey left and he kept his arm around Jenna and kissed her on the cheek while they talked and watched the other guys play poker. The party dwindled down as people either walked home or passed out in various areas of Brendon’s apartment.

           Which is how Tyler finds himself sprawled on the sofa in the living room, watching some shitty made-for-TV movie, with the only person still awake- Josh Dun. His feet are in Josh’s lap and he keeps forgetting to move them.

           “I just don’t get why the guy would shoot him before he asked where the leader was. It makes no sense.” Tyler says, slurring slightly. He throws an arm over his face. He feels tingly and sleepy all over and Josh’s lap is warm and he really needs to move his feet but his body isn’t listening to him.

           “Hey.” He can hear Josh say but Tyler doesn’t move. “Tyler, man, hey” Josh says, shaking one of Tyler’s feet until he lets his arm drop away from his face and makes a little sound. “You should drink some water before you fall asleep, dude.” Josh says leaning forward and moving Tyler’s legs off his lap so he can lean forward and grab a couple water bottles off the coffee table.

           Tyler pouts at the lack of contact and frowns at Josh, who’s holding out a water bottle to him. When Tyler doesn’t move, Josh rolls his eyes and smiles at him before he grabs Tyler’s arm and tugs him into a sitting position. Josh presses the water into Tyler’s hand.

           “You’re not drunk enough.” Tyler says, narrowing his eyes.

           “You’re drunk enough for the both of us, lightweight” Josh teases and taps the water bottle. “Drink it. You’ll regret it if you don’t and wake up puking your brains out.”

           “Fine.” Tyler mumbles and takes a sip that turns into him chugging the whole bottle. He puts it down and sighs, shifting on the couch and grabbing onto Josh’s shirt when he loses his balance a little.

           “Are you okay?” Josh asks and looks at him with concerned eyes.

           “Yeah. M’ fine.” Tyler says, waving him off. He can tell he’s staring at Josh and focuses on his soft, brown eyes. He can’t stop looking at them.

           “What?” Josh asks. Tyler blinks at him.

           “Your eyes are weird.” He says finally. Josh laughs a little.

           “Okay?” Josh says, eyebrows crinkling. He looks like an adorably confused puppy and Tyler wants to tell him to stop doing that because it’s cute, but also do it all the time because it’s cute.

           “They’re all brown and pretty.” Tyler says, frowning, and that makes Josh laugh for real.

           “Thanks, I think. You’re really out of it, aren’t you?” Josh says.

           Tyler makes a humming sound and the next thing he knows his head is on Josh’s shoulder and he’s opening eyes again as Josh talks.

           “You’re falling asleep, dude.” He can feel Josh’s voice rumble from somewhere above him.

           “M’not” Tyler says, frowning. He kind of wants to now though. Josh makes a good pillow.

           “You really are.” Josh says and Tyler can hear his smile. “Come on, you can lay back down and pass out on the couch.” Josh says, helping Tyler lie back gently. “It’s a lot better than sleeping on the floor.” Tyler makes a little affirmative noise and Josh leans back up to grab a blanket off the back of the couch. Tyler watches as Josh throws it over him through bleary eyes.

           Josh props himself up on one arm once Tyler’s all tucked in. “You’re good, right? Don’t feel sick or anything?” Josh asks and Tyler grunts, even though he’s more focused on how Josh’s lips look.

           “There’s more water on the coffee table if you need it.” Josh says, glancing over.

           Tyler nods. “Thanks.” He says, his voice a little rough and low and Josh looks back down at him. He smiles at him and Tyler can’t stop staring at his mouth.

           “It’s no problem.“ Josh starts to say before Tyler surges up to kiss him. It’s quick and clumsy, but Josh’s lips are warm and it makes something squeeze tight in Tyler’s chest. Tyler lets himself flop back onto the couch and peers up at Josh through half-lidded eyes. Josh is staring down at him, shocked expression on his face, and Tyler’s eyes flutter closed again against his will.

           “M’tired.” Tyler mutters and he can hear Josh’s little sigh above him.

           “Yeah, Tyler, go to sleep.” Josh says, but Tyler’s already starting to slip from consciousness. He swears he feels fingers running through his hair before he falls asleep.

* * *

           Tyler wakes up and his head is pounding. It feels like it’s splitting his brain into two halves, but at least he doesn’t feel like he has to puke. He squints against the bright morning sunlight and reaches for his phone to check the time. It’s almost 7 am.

           He groans quietly and lies back when he feels something solid and warm behind him and he freezes. Tyler looks behind him and Josh is cuddled behind him, sleeping on his side with his mouth open and looking adorable. Tyler blushes as the memories from last night come back to him all at once. He remembers Josh trying to get him to go to sleep, making him drink water and getting him a blanket, before Tyler kissed him.

           Tyler _kissed_ him!

           He closes his eyes again and groans and his head pounds harder. Tyler eases the blanket off of him and slowly slides off the couch and away from Josh. He wanders into Brendon’s kitchen, purposefully not thinking about what happened last night and what it meant. Apart from the fact that it meant that he clearly gets out of his mind when he’s drunk.

           He finds Jenna sitting at the table in the kitchen and waves a little hello as he makes his way toward the cupboard where he know Brendon keeps his medicine. She’s glances up from rummaging through her purse to smile at him.

           “You look like shit.” She says and Tyler flips her off before he grabs a pill bottle and shakes two out. He grabs a relatively clean looking glass and fills it with water before swallowing it with the pills. Jenna laughs at him and he turns to glare at her.

           “Hey! Don’t give me that look. _I_ made coffee.” She says and Tyler looks to the almost full coffee pot and he could kiss her. He would if his head didn’t hurt so bad and his mouth didn’t taste like something died in it.

           “You are the best friend.” He tells her solemnly and she snorts. Tyler gets to pouring himself a cup.

           “You will never guess who I saw in bed together this morning.” Jenna says and Tyler has a moment of sheer panic when he thinks she saw him and Josh sleeping on the couch together. He takes a sip of his coffee all casual.

           “Who?” He asks, trying to sound indifferent.

           “Brendon and Spencer.” Jenna says and her eyes are bright and full of mirth. Tyler’s eyebrows shoot up.

           “Seriously?” Tyler asks and Jenna nods.

           “Woah.” Tyler breathes out. “So, did they…” He trails off and Jenna giggles.

           “Did they have sex?” She asks and rolls her eyes when Tyler nods and sits down. “I don’t know. I couldn’t tell if they had clothes on when I walked by. I’d be surprised if Brendon could even get it up though, he was so gone last night.” She says and Tyler hums in agreement.

         “So,” Jenna says leaning forward, “Did anything exciting happen with you last night?” She asks and Tyler doesn’t know what to say. The thing- The _kiss_ with Josh was, well, Tyler didn’t know what it was. Or if it was even anything. Did Josh even kiss him back?

           Tyler feels a cold, sinking feeling in his chest and takes a sip of his coffee to stall. ”Nope. Nothing happened. I passed out on the couch like, right after you went to bed.” He says finally. Jenna frowns at him.

           “Aww. You and Josh,” Jenna says and Tyler freezes at the mention of Josh’ name, “seemed like you were getting cozy last night. I thought something might have happened between you two,” She says, teasingly. ”But, oh well, it seems like you had fun at least.” She says and Tyler feels guilty for not telling her.

           But it’s not like him kissing Josh was anything exciting anyway, right? Even as he thinks it, Tyler knows that Jenna would think it was and feels like a terrible friend. At the same time, he really wouldn’t be able to deal with Jenna’s excitement and getting his hopes up over nothing, if it turns out to be nothing. He promises himself that he’ll tell her about it once he’s talked to Josh.

           “Ty?” Jenna questions and he looks up at her and swallows his coffee too quickly, scalding his throat a little.

           “What? Oh, yeah, it was pretty fun. I just hate that a hangover ruins the whole day.” Tyler says.

           “Yeah, I know.” Jenna responds, looking at her phone and standing up. Tyler watches as she slings her purse over her shoulder.

           “Where are you going so early?” He asks as she slips on her shoes.

           “I told Patrick I would open today.” Jenna says and Tyler nods. He remembers her saying something about work in the morning from last night. “I’ll see you later. If you see Brendon, try and find out if him and Spencer hooked up!” She says and leaves with a wave.

           Tyler waves at her retreating back before letting his hand fall and reaching for his coffee again. His head is pounding a lot less now but he still feels so overwhelmed and confused by last night and this morning. It’s like he can’t process that it actually happened and there’s a little part of him that believes he dreamed the entire thing.

           He gets up and pours a cup of coffee for Josh and takes it to the living room, hoping they can figure out what last night was all about, because Tyler is all fuzzy. Tyler brings the coffee to Josh who’s sitting up on the couch talking on the phone.

           “Well, can you ask Gerard where he remembers having it last?” When he sees Tyler and the coffee he clasps his hands together and mouths a ‘thank you’ before going back to his conversation. Tyler nods.

           “I mean, I can look for it at my place, Frankie, but-“ Josh pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, listening. Tyler starts to fidget. He feels like he maybe shouldn’t be listening to this. Even though he’s met Frank, they’re not close friends or anything and this sounds like it could be kind of personal.

           Tyler slips out of the room, but his quiet escape is thwarted when he bumps into the table and it bangs into the wall loudly. He closes his eyes and groans internally when he can hear the conversation in the room pause. He’s about to tip toe away when he hears his name.

           “What? No, I think it was just Tyler.” He can hear Josh say. There’s a long pause and then Josh laughs at something.

           “What about him?” Tyler bites his lip. He should really be walking away and not listening to a private conversation.

           “Yeah, and?” Tyler can hear Josh laugh again.

           “I don’t know, man. It was weird.” Josh says and Tyler’s stomach drops. He slowly backs away from the living room and makes his way back to Brendon’s kitchen. His heart is beating too fast and he _knows_ he’s being ridiculous. He doesn’t even know if Josh was still talking about him! And he doubts Josh told Frank that they kissed.

            But still.

           Tyler sighs and rubs at his eyes. If Josh thought the kiss was weird, which, _duh_ , your drunk friend kissing you out of no where _was_ weird, then at least it helps Tyler make sense of it all. It was just a drunken mistake.

           Tyler jumps when his phone alarm goes off. He has a study group meeting in fifteen minutes. He glances back toward the living room area, but he can still hear the faint sound of Josh talking, so he grabs his coat and wallet and heads out the door. He’ll apologize to Josh for the kiss later.

           “What do you mean you don’t get why I think it’s so weird?” Josh asks, walking into the kitchen with his coffee mug, phone clutched to his ear. He frowns when he discovers the room is empty. “How is it not weird to see your boss practically grope his fiancé while they’re in a room with like ten other people?”

* * *

           Tyler’s mind won’t stay quiet. He keeps thinking about the kiss and Josh until everything is all jumbled in his head. He’s been too much of a coward to text Josh and apologize though, so now he’s at work at his brain won’t shut up about it.

           “Hey” Tyler looks up when he hears the familiar voice, and Josh’s sunny smile is directed right at him.

           “Hey” Tyler responds, hands moving automatically. He hadn’t even seen that Josh’s drink was somewhere in the line of orders. His heart won’t stop beating loudly in his chest.

           “Brendon’s party got pretty wild, right? I heard him and Spencer finally got together” Josh says casually and Tyler laughs.

           “Yeah, Jenna saw them sleeping in the same bed. So they either had sex or they fell asleep next to each other.” He says, handing off finished drinks.

           “It will be so great if _Brendon Urie_ only got cuddles for his birthday.” Josh says.

           “I know, it’s adorable.” Tyler says and Josh nods.

           “Yeah. He’ll absolutely deny it though.” Josh agrees and there’s a pause where Josh rubs the back of his neck before he says, “So, I don’t know if you remember but right before you fell asleep, we kinda kissed and-“

           Tyler winces and groans, “I know! And I know what you’re gonna say.”

           “Yeah?” Josh grins and quirks an eyebrow.

           “Yeah, it was totally weird, dude!, And I’m sorry.” Tyler says glancing down at the drink he’s making. He completely misses the way Josh’s grin falters and his shoulders slump a little.

           “Right.” Josh says. “Yeah, no, totally weird.” He says in a rush. Tyler ignores the way his stomach twists.

           “Yeah, I just get really stupid and kinda handsy when I drink. So, sorry.”

           “It’s cool, I mean, we were both drunk so it’s whatever.” Josh says, perfectly casual, and Tyler concentrates on the drink in front of him.

           “Yeah.” Tyler says a little awkwardly and he clears his throat. “You’re still coming to Brendon’s recital right? He’ll kill you if you’re not there.” Tyler says, handing over Josh’s drink with a flick of his wrist.

           “I wouldn’t miss it.” Josh says, but his voice sounds kind of strange. Tyler glances up at him, frowning a little. “I’ll see you later, Ty.” Josh says and quickly makes his way out of the store.

           “Yeah.” Tyler calls after him, “See ya.”

* * *

           The next few weeks pass by quickly. Brendon and Spencer make _everyone_ sick with how sweet they are and _everyone_ makes fun of them for not getting together sooner. The two tell _everyone_ collectively to fuck off.

           Tyler is so busy with classes and work that there are a couple days where he doesn’t sleep. Josh was a little distant for a couple days, which confused Tyler to no end, but then he was back to normal, coming into the shop every day and texting Tyler throughout the day. Tyler’s feels strangely relieved, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

           The day before Brendon’s recital, though, when Spencer shows up to deliver the bakery stuff, Brendon suspiciously disappears in the back room. Tyler and Breezy frown at each other, but don’t say anything. Usually, when Spencer comes around, Brendon flirts shamelessly with him and can’t keep his hands to himself. Brendon hadn’t even said hi to him this time.

           The tension in the air is thick and heavy, settling like a winter blanket on their tongues to keep them all working quietly. Spencer seems dejected and he keeps glancing at the door anxiously, like he hopes Brendon will come out, but Brendon doesn’t. Spencer’s shoulders slump more and more as he finishes putting the last of the bakery items away.

          He casts one last glance towards the backroom before he murmurs a quiet goodbye and leaves. After he makes sure Spencer’s gone, Tyler wanders into the backroom to figure out what’s going on.

           “B?” Tyler calls out, walking into the stock room. “Did you and Spencer have a fight or something?”

           Brendon scoffs, “I guess you could call it that.” He says. He’s sitting on the sink counter next to a row of shelves. Tyler just looks at him expectantly.

           “He- I just-“ Brendon starts and then he sighs resting his head on the shelves. “I fucked up, Ty.” He says and Tyler raises an eyebrow.

           “I doubt that.” Tyler says, leaning on the shelves of syrup bottles that were closest to Brendon.

           “It’s just- I asked him a couple days ago to make sure he was still coming to my recital and he made some joke about it being a little early to ‘meet the parents’ and I just, I don’t know, I shut down.” Brendon says. “I made him leave my apartment without even trying to explain.”

           “Bren-” Tyler says sympathetically.

           “And he doesn’t even know about my parents right? Like I’ve never told him things between me and them are fucked up so how was he supposed to know?” Brendon says, “And the worst part is that he apologized. He’s such a fucking good guy. He kept saying over and over that he was sorry and he didn’t know why I was upset but whatever it was that he said, he was so sorry and I threw him out anyway. I literally pushed him out the door, Ty.” Brendon says.

           “Have _you_ tried to apologize?” Tyler asks.

           “I’ve tried calling him for two days and he wont pick up his phone.” Brendon says miserably. “At least now I don’t have to wonder whether he’s coming to the recital or not.”

           “Hey, this is the first time you guys have fought. You’ve only been together for a few weeks. You guys clearly like each other. Keep trying and give it time, hopefully it’ll work out.” Tyler says and he hopes, he really does, that what he’s telling Brendon is true. Brendon sighs and rests his head against the shelves.

           “I really like him, Ty.” He says quietly.

           “I know you do. We _all_ know you do.” Tyler says and Brendon laughs a little.

           “We’ve been annoying everyone haven’t we?” He says, straightening back up.

           “I mean, having to watch you make out is not very high on the list of things I want to see, but you’re not any more annoying than usual.” Tyler quips and Brendon snorts. He clears his throat.

           “Okay, pity party officially over.” Brendon says, scrubbing his face with his hands. “Come on, Ty, we have a certain Miss Breezy to annoy.” Brendon says, pushing off the shelves and making his way out of the room.

* * *

           Tyler’s seated next to Patrick and Pete in the auditorium and he’s a little surprised by how many people are here. He knows a lot of other music students are graduating but the entire theatre is slowly filling up. He watches the doors with idle interest, people watching as both young and old try to find seats.

           He spots Josh come in and waves him over, saying hi as Josh sits next to him.

           “Hey.“ Josh says, glancing around as he sits down, waving to Jenna a few seats over. “Is Spencer here yet?” He asks and Tyler frowns.

           “Is he supposed to be? I didn’t know if he was coming.” Tyler says and his tone must be a little bitter because Josh looks at him with a curious expression. His mouth is turned down and his eyebrows are knit together.

           “Why wouldn’t he be?” Josh asks, “Dallon and Breezy said Spencer would just be a little late.” He says.

           “Oh.” Tyler responds and looks around the theatre again. He hopes that Spencer actually shows. Brendon may pull off the nonchalant act well, but Tyler knows he’ll be disappointed and upset if Spencer doesn’t make it.

           “Was Brendon nervous this morning?” Josh asks and Tyler opens his mouth to respond when Pete laughs loudly.

           “He couldn’t keep still to save his fucking life and he wouldn’t stop talking, even more than usual, so yeah, he’s nervous.” Pete says.

           “He has nothing to worry about though.” Patrick interjects. “He was rehearsing when I dropped by the other day and he sounds incredible.” Patrick says and Pete nods in agreement before he sits back, putting his arm around Patrick’s shoulder.

           Tyler grins at them and looks back at Josh, who’s watching them with an expression Tyler can’t make out. He opens his mouth to ask what’s up, but the lights start to dim and a person comes out to introduce all the students.

           Tyler doesn’t pay much attention to the introductions. His eyes keep flicking towards the doors, hoping that Spencer will walk through them. His leg bounces up and down, shaking his chair slightly. Spencer has to come. He knows how important this is to Brendon and Tyler saw how sad he looked yesterday when he came in the shop.

           A warm weight rests on his knee suddenly and it surprises him so much that his bouncing stops. He glances down at Josh’s hand squeezing his leg lightly and then up at Josh who’s makes a questioning frown.

           Tyler just shakes his head a little, pasting on a grin, before trying to relax back in his chair. He’s grateful that the lights are dim enough that no one will be able to see the way his face is heating up. Josh’s hand lingers for a bit before he takes it back, but Tyler swears he can still feel the heat of it seeping into his skin.

           Right before the first performance is about to start, the entrance door opens just enough for a person to slip through quietly. Tyler watches the figure sit down in one of the aisle seats out of the corner of his eye before he focuses on the tiny girl playing the violin on stage.

           They have to sit through a lot of performances before it’s Brendon’s turn. If he’s being honest with himself, Tyler doesn’t pay attention to many of them. He’s much more focused on sneaking glances at Josh, who looks thoroughly entranced by everything happening on stage. Tyler takes the opportunity to study Josh’s profile and watch as his eyes get wide when a student pulls off something intricate. Josh’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and Tyler vividly remembers kissing him. How it felt to press his lips to Josh’s all warm and hazy from alcohol and there’s a part of him that wants to do it again.

           Suddenly, Pete and Patrick are whooping excitedly and Tyler’s brought back to reality. He whips his gaze back to the stage guiltily and claps as Brendon walks across the stage and to the piano confidently.

           Brendon takes the audience’s breath away. Tyler knows he’s biased, but Brendon’s the best. No one can hold a candle to the passion that Brendon puts into his performance and it’s obvious that the audience can see that when the room erupts with thunderous applause after Brendon finishes his piece.

           The rest of the performances pass by quickly, all of them vaguely boring compared to Brendon’s, and afterwards they slowly filter into the lobby. They linger for a bit until they spot Brendon and immediately hound him with praise. Josh clapping him on the back with a sunny smile and Jenna kissing him on the cheek as Tyler gushes about how he was clearly the best one there. Brendon can’t stop smiling.

            Pete and Patrick keep hugging Brendon and telling him that they’re so proud of him, but Brendon gets distracted when he spots Spencer across the room. His smile falters and he pulls away from their little group. As Brendon makes his way over to Spencer, Josh steps outside to take a phone call. Tyler doesn’t know who to watch.

           Brendon finally makes his way across the room to where Spencer’s standing. “Hey.” Spencer says softly.

           “Hey.” Brendon says. “Did you see the show?”

           “Yeah, you were incredible.” Spencer says, smiling and voice full of awe, and Brendon ducks his head.

           “Thanks.” Brendon says with a grin. There’s a pause. “Are those for me?” He asks gesturing to a bouquet of flowers in Spencer’s hand.

           “Oh! Yeah.” Spencer says, glancing down at the flowers in his hands like he forgot he as holding them. He hands them over and rubs the back of his neck, “Sorry if it’s stupid or whatever. We would always get my sisters flowers after their performances and I just figured, you know, you deserve them after that.” Spencer babbles uncharacteristically. Brendon bites his lip, fighting another grin.

           “It’s not stupid.” He says, shaking his head. They stare at each other for a tense moment.

           “So, I’m sorry.” Spencer says at the same time that Brendon says, “I’m sorry!” They both laugh a little.

           “Look,” Brendon says, “I totally overreacted and I’m sorry. My parents are a…touchy subject, but I shouldn’t have acted the way I did.” He says and Spencer’s shaking his head.

           “No, you- I knew there was probably some…tension between you and them because you never talk about them but I didn’t think-“ Spencer pauses, sighing and shaking his head. “This sounded so much better in my head.” He says ruefully. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that when I knew things were probably….unstable, and seeing you so upset was-“ Spencer shakes his head again, frowning. “I’m so sorry, B.” He says.

           Brendon lets out a laugh, blinking hard. “So we both were a little stupid and let it blow out of proportion?” He says and Spencer lets out a laugh.

           “Yeah, I think so.” Spencer says and Brendon smiles at him before he clears his throat.

           “Well then, I propose we buy each other dinner as an apology and then go home and be a little more stupid together.” Brendon says, stepping closer and getting into Spencer’s personal space. Spencer just smiles.

            “Make-up sex _is_ supposed to be some of the best sex you can have.” Spencer tells him and lets his hands rest on Brendon’s waist. Brendon laughs bright and loud and loops his arms around Spencer’s neck.

           “I like you a lot, Spencer Smith.” Brendon says.

           “I like you a lot too, Brendon Urie.” Spencer says back and leans down to kiss Brendon softly. Brendon stands on his tiptoes to kiss Spencer back roughly and it only gets more heated from there.

           Pete happens to glance over and see the couple making out against the wall and wolf whistles at them.

           “Can’t you two keep it in your pants for more than five minutes?” Pete calls over to them and laughs when the two simultaneously flip him off, not even pausing their kiss.

           “Like you’re one to talk.” Patrick says under his breath and Jenna and Tyler both laugh at Pete’s indignant noise.

           “I was not that bad!” He insists and Patrick gives him a look. Tyler glances over to where Josh is and sees that he’s finally headed back inside, though still on the phone.

           “I think we’ve all heard enough stories about you to have to side with Patrick on this one.” Jenna says and Pete narrows his eyes.

           “Who told you these stories?” He asks, “Was it Brendon? Because Bren is a fucking liar. I’ll prove it. Brendon!” Pete shouts as Jenna laughs and follows Pete and Patrick as they move toward the couple. Tyler just watches them fondly, shaking his head.

           “So, they’ve made up.” Josh says, appearing next to Tyler and nodding his head toward Brendon and Spencer. Tyler shrugs but he can’t help smiling.

           “I guess so.” He says and then turns towards Josh. “That was a long phone call.” He comments. “Good news?”

           “Uh, yeah, I think. A band out in LA requested me, by name, to help record drums on their album. And my studio guy says he could use me for a few more fills too.” Josh says. He sounds hesitant almost, like he wants to be excited but can’t be.

           “That’s great Josh!” Tyler says.

           “Yeah, well, I’ll be gone for almost two months.” Josh says and Tyler’s eyebrows raise.

           “Woah, really? That’s sick though.” Tyler says and his voice sounds off to his own ears. “When would you leave?”

           “Next week.” Josh says and Tyler tries to muster up a smile despite the sinking feeling in his chest.

* * *

           The next week flies by so fast that before he can really think about it, Tyler’s driving Josh’s car to the airport. Tyler pulls around to the drop off and parks the car. Both of them get out and Tyler pops the truck of Josh’s old beat up car. Tyler glances over at Josh as he helps him heave his luggage out of the trunk.

           Josh has been quiet for most of the drive. He kept tapping his fingers to an unheard beat on his jeans. Tyler’s never really seen his so tense and keyed up.

           “Are you okay, man?” Tyler asks and Josh looks at him then back down at his suitcase and duffel bag.

           “Yeah, I’m good.” Josh says and Tyler looks at him quizzically.

           “Are you sure? You’re all tense and nervous. Do you not like flying or something? Because I know-“

           “I like you.” Josh interrupts, looking up at him.

           Tyler freezes mid-sentence because _what_?

           “In an ‘I sort of would like to date you’ kind of way.” Josh says and then laughs a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Which, judging by your face, you had no idea about, um, look.” Josh starts, “I don’t expect you to say anything or for anything to come out of this.” Josh says cringing.

           “I know you don’t think you should date right now and that’s cool!” Josh says quickly, “I don’t even know if I _want_ anything to come out of this because you’ve become one of my best friends in such a short time and I don’t know if I want to risk that.” Josh continues and Tyler can only stare at him blankly, hand still on Josh’s suitcase.

           “But, either way,” Josh says, “I just didn’t want to leave without you knowing. A lot can happen in two months and I’d be so pissed at myself if I came back and you were dating someone and I never told you and it would turn into a big stupid romantic comedy moment.” He says and then clears his throat a little.

           “I just- I thought you deserved to know the whole situation before I left.” Josh says. Tyler blinks at him. His mind still processing everything beyond ‘I like you’. He opens his mouth a few times and frowns.

           “…Right.” Tyler breathes out, looking at his feet confused. Josh lets out a self-deprecating laugh.

           “Right, this was weird.” Josh says, taking his hat off to scratch his head and put it back on again. “I was really hoping this wouldn’t be weird. I don’t want it to be weird between us. You’re still one of my best friends dude so-“ Josh is cut off by his cell phone beeping. He checks it quickly.

           “Shit! I gotta go” He says, looping his duffel bag around his neck and grabbing his suitcase from Tyler. He looks at Tyler with desperate eyes.

           “I promise, dude, it wont be weird. I’ll text you when the plane lands.” He says, already walking toward the airport doors. “See ya, Ty!” Josh calls out, disappearing through the glass doors.

           Tyler watches his own reflection give a little half wave before he drops his hand. He takes a deep breath and gets back into the car, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He drives Josh’s car home on autopilot and once he’s walking to his own apartment he decides to call Jenna. She picks up after the second ring.

           “Hey Ty, what’s up? I thought you were driving Josh to the airport. Oh, nevermind, Brendon’s saying his flight left like an hour ago and that- Shut up, Brendon! Just because I’m not all up in his business does not make you the best friend!”

           “Has Josh always liked me?” Tyler asks abruptly, ignoring the playful yelling match on the other end of the phone. The line goes quiet.

           “Are you joking?” Jenna asks and there’s some muffled talking before Brendon’s voice comes on the line instead.

           “Are you fucking blind, Joseph, or just stupid? Because Josh has been flirting with you for months!” Brendon says loudly and Tyler frowns.

           “No, he couldn’t have been.” Tyler says, walking up the front steps to his apartment building, shaking his head. “I- I would have noticed that, right?” Tyler asks hesitantly. He unlocks the door to his apartment and makes his way inside, heading straight to his room and flopping on the bed.

           “Obviously not.” Brendon scoffs and Tyler sighs.

           “Put Jenna back on.” He says and there’s some muffled noise before Jenna voice comes back.

           “I’d know if Josh was flirting with me, right?” Tyler asks pleadingly and Jenna’s silent for a while.

           “Well, you’re not the best at picking up signals, Ty.” She says finally, “But, he wasn’t exactly being subtle.” Tyler groans and closes his eyes, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

           “Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Tyler asks after a few moments.

           “Um, we all kind of thought you knew.” Jenna says but, in a tone that is more questioning than fact. “We just thought you were being stupid and not going for it because of your whole ‘not dating to focus on life’ thing.” She continues and he can hear Brendon laughing in the background. “Wait, did you just figure out that he liked you while you were on the way home from the airport?” There’s more laughter.

           “No, he-he told me actually, right before he got on his plane.” Tyler admits and Jenna and Brendon laugh even harder.

           “At the fucking airport? Are we in a Nicholas Sparks novel?” Brendon says, voice a little far away. Tyler scoffs.

           “Shut up. It wasn’t some romantic declaration or whatever. It was weird and awkward and confusing.”

           “What’s so confusing about it?” Jenna asks sobering up.

           “I don’t know!” Tyler exclaims. “He just- I didn’t think he was interested- and I have school and everything to worry about- he can’t just- I don’t even know if I-“

           “Ty!” Jenna interrupts him. “Do you like the guy?” She asks and Tyler bites his lip.

           “I don’t know.” He says finally.

           “Well, “ Brendon’s voice comes through again, “At least you have two months to figure it out.”

           “Hey, Ty, we’ve gotta go our movie is going to start soon and people are glaring at us. We’ll talk to you later okay?” Jenna says. They say their goodbyes and hang up.

           Tyler stares at his ceiling, watching the blades of the fan spin, lost in thought when his phone buzzes and makes him jump. He opens the message without thinking and his heart jumps in his chest when he realizes its from Josh.

           ‘ _Plane landed finally. I was serious when I said I didn’t want things to be weird between us btw_ ’ Tyler reads and sits up. He doesn’t want things to be weird between them either. He’s trying to think of a response when he gets another text.

           This time it’s a picture of Josh, pouting exaggeratedly, with a Starbuck cup in his hand. It’s captioned ‘ _You’re still the only one who can make my drink right so plz don’t be mad at me_ ’ Tyler can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

           ‘ _You’ll have to come back soon so I can make you one the right way then_ ’ He types, and something in his chest loosens when he gets a smiley face emoji back.

           They were going to be just fine.

* * *

 

Two Months Later

           The airport is chilly even though it’s noon and the sun is shining bright in the sky. Tyler’s bouncing on the balls of his feet, iced coffee in hand and on the look out for bright pink hair and a sunny smile. They’ve been texting and skyping almost every day for the last two months and it’s been just like Josh said. It wasn’t weird or awkward or anything. Which really got Tyler thinking.

           “Hey!” Josh’s voice rings out, loud, to the side of him and Tyler turns.

           “Hey!” He says back, just as enthusiastic, and Tyler can see the way Josh’s smile gets wider and the way his eyes seem to get brighter and warmer. Tyler pulls him into a hug and Josh hugs him back, albeit a little tentatively. He swears he can still feel Josh’s smile.

           Tyler pulls back and smiles, holding out the iced coffee and Josh’s eyes go wide.

           “No way! Did you make it?” Tyler nods and Josh smiles even bigger, taking a sip and groaning. “Thank god! I don’t get why people can’t just make it the way you do and I-“ Josh freezes, staring down at the cup in his hands. Tyler’s heart feels like it’s in his throat, it’s beating so loud and hard.

           On the cup, in messy scrawl, there are the words, ‘ _Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?_ ’

           Josh blinks at him. “Are you serious?” He asks, eyes widening and Tyler laughs a little.

           “Yeah.” He says plainly. Josh’s mouth drops open and he looks from the cup to Tyler several times.

           “No, like you’re not just joking with me” He asks, expression completely serious. Tyler laughs again.

           “I am not joking with you.” Tyler says, “I promise.” He says and Josh is looking at him with an incredulous expression on his face. Tyler glances around them. He hopes they’re not making a scene in the middle of the airport.

           “And this is you asking me out on a date? Like for real?” Josh asks and Tyler looks back to him and rolls his eyes.

           “Yes!” Tyler says, exasperated, because apparently Josh is determined to make this the most drawn out process ever. Josh looks at him, dumbfounded, opening his mouth and closing it several times before he finally speaks.

           “And you’re completely serious?” Josh questions yet again and Tyler’s had enough. He doesn’t care if they’re going to make a scene in the middle of the airport like every clichéd romantic comedy.

           “Oh my god, just-“ Tyler huffs and tugs Josh forward, cupping his jaw, and kisses him. Tyler kisses him too hard at first, but it quickly turns soft and sweet. Josh’s lips are slightly parted and warm and Tyler feels tingly all over. He can feel it when Josh smiles into the kiss. Josh pulls back, looking at him with an unreadable expression, and Tyler has a moment of panic that Josh hadn’t said yes yet. That he’d changed his mind.

           “So, are we gonna have this coffee date at your work or-?” Josh trails off and Tyler shakes his head, smiling so wide his cheeks are already starting to hurt.

           “Shut up.” Tyler tells him and leans in to kiss Josh again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback. It would mean the world to me!
> 
> and seriously go listen to this [perfect mix!](http://8tracks.com/falterer/stay-awake-long-enough)


End file.
